


Common Monsters

by cookie2718



Category: Coraline (2009), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Paranormal, Post-Canon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie2718/pseuds/cookie2718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Coraline Jones. She is eleven years old, quite curious, adventurous, and brave. About six months ago, through a series of unforeseen and horrifying circumstances, Coraline managed to rescue her parents and three ghost children from an ancient monster called the beldam (or as it preferred, The Other Mother). Life has been quiet since then and Coraline hopes that a new adventure will come along soon.</p>
<p>Meet Norman Babcock. He is eleven years old, quiet, shy, and can talk to ghosts. He was ostracized for most of his life due this ability, and it was only a few weeks ago that his family started to accept his gift, after stopping the spirit of an ancient witch from destroying his hometown as well as raising the dead. Norman is happy that life has gotten a little better, but wishes that he didn’t have to go with his family to visit his grandma’s old friends in Oregon.</p>
<p>Two children who went through extraordinary trials.</p>
<p>The only thing for sure is that their meeting will be far from ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Monsters

It was a Sunday evening in Blithe Hollow when Norman got the message. It had been a rather lovely day, in retrospect. Neil had come over for a bit earlier and they had a marathon of some of Norman’s favorite zombie movies, Courtney was considerably less snarky and rude due to the fact that she had been asked on a date by the star quarterback, and his parents were more understanding after the whole ‘zombie and witch fiasco’.

Yes, it had been a good day.

Until dinnertime.

Norman had been in the middle of chewing his chicken when all of sudden his attention shifted to what seemed to be the empty space to his right. His brow furrowed as he continued to stare at the spot until he finally swallowed his food and turned back to the table.

"Was that Grandma?" Perry Babcock was still a bit hesitant about the talking to ghosts part, but was doing his best by making an effort. He raised his glass of water to his mouth.

"Mhm." Norman looked puzzled. "Dad, do you know a Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible?"

Perry promptly spat out the water that he had been drinking.

"Perry! Not over the food!"

"Dad!! That is soooo gross!"

He paid neither of them any attention as he slapped his chest, trying to regain his breath. Norman immediately regretted he had asked, seeing the look on his father's face.

"Where…" he wheezed, looking as though he was trying, but failing miserably, to remain calm, "…did you hear those names?"

Norman shrank in his chair a bit. “Um…Grandma says that she wants us to go visit them…that we need to give them something that she left them in her will.”

"The box got lost when we were packing up Grandma's things! We have no idea where it is!" Norman shrank back even more at the manic look in his father’s eyes; this clearly ran deeper than just being inconvenienced. Courtney rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, rapidly texting one of her friends.

Sandra wasn't perturbed by the look; she put her hand to her chin, thinking. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I think remember where it is! It’s in the attic, I’ll go and get it after dinner."

"Great…" Perry deflated before immediately perking up. "We can mail it to them! Problem solved!"

"Um…" Norman privately wished at the moment that he couldn't talk to ghosts. "Grandma says that we need to go in person…that, uh, you need to get over your...dislike of her friends…."

The veins in Perry’s forehead bulged and appeared dangerously close to popping. “I am NOT taking orders from my dead mother! Do you have any idea where those two old bats live?? In OREGON!! We don’t have time to go all the way to Oregon—”

"Actually, dear, winter break starts in two weeks," Sandra piped up helpfully. "We can go there for our road trip. We were having trouble deciding where to go, anyway."

"What?!" Courtney finally looked up, her mouth dropped open in horror. "Oregon is, like, in the middle of nowhere! There is nothing to do there! Mom, I have a social life to nurture!"

"Young lady, this is important to your grandmother." Sandra’s lips were firmly pressed together, her usual smile gone. "We are going to drive there and stay for a week."

"But mom—"

"But Sandra—" For once, father and daughter were in sync.

"No buts. We are going and that is final." Mother was not persuaded, standing firm in her decision.

And son wished that he had kept his mouth shut. It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally crossposting to my AO3 account from my Tumblr, and I intend to finish this story (which I started two years ago? Yikes). I'm also making a few grammatical changes and things of that nature now that I'm reading it over again and catching a few (Double yikes).
> 
> I'm not really into the Mystery Kids fandom anymore like I was about two years ago, but I still like the idea of a Studio Laika crossover. I think Coraline and Norman would be good friends for each other, given the growth they both experienced in their respective movies.
> 
> I'm eyeballing about 10-12 chapters, but we'll see how good of a plot I can make.


End file.
